


What a Good Boy

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Feeding, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Ross had really connected on some palpable wavelength that put a giddy sort of nausea in the pit of Ross’ stomach.  It was there before they even started the stream, it quelled for awhile in the motions of work, but it had came barreling back the minute his knees hit the hardwood floor. Ross kept his eyes trained on the camera as Brian settled beside him, getting the pudding ready, he added a wink for good measure. Ross was aware of the erotic implications of having Brian feed him, he just wasn’t expecting it to actually be so thrilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is fake and I am in no way claiming that this sort of thing happened or would happen.  
> This turned out way longer than I expected.  
> Congrats Brian, we're starting to see more of you in polygrumps.

Ross and Brian had been unbearable the entire stream. The two bantered obnoxiously loudly back and forth, and to their credit, the audience was absolutely eating it up. Brian had really brought a new level of playfulness and interactiveness that was proving incredibly effective. He and Ross had really connected on some palpable wavelength that put a giddy sort of nausea in the pit of Ross’ stomach.  It was there before they even started the stream, it quelled for awhile in the motions of work, but it had came barreling back the minute his knees hit the hardwood floor. Ross kept his eyes trained on the camera as Brian settled beside him, getting the pudding ready, he added a wink for good measure. Ross was aware of the erotic implications of having Brian feed him, he just wasn’t expecting it to actually be so _thrilling_. 

“There you go, what a good boy.” Brian praised him. Ross felt something inside him akin to a steep drop on a roller coaster.  _Well that was different._  Ross continued his attempts at a straight face as the situation only escalated from the ever exciting “I don’t want to hear any comments, right now I’m all about Ross” to the somehow more exciting, “This isn’t about  _him_ , this is about  _me_.” Of course Ross shouldn’t have expected Brian to make this experience easy on him, managing to get pudding on his upper lip, where his tongue could not reach, and putting more still on his nose deliberately when Ross had complained about it. Through out the tension never wavered, as comical as it was intended, Brian kept his gaze fixed on Ross with a strange intensity. Ross took as little of the pudding of the last bite the spoon had to offer, and just like that the stream shut down. 

Everyone in the group started to disperse once it was clear they all weren’t live anymore. Ross sprung up from the floor as fast as his bones would let him, before making his way to the grump space bathroom to get cleaned up. Once there, he pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser and soaked them under the faucet. Before lifting the towel to his face he took a second to assess the damage. It really did look like shit. Just then the door swung open and closed. Brian looked up at Ross from his shoes rubbing his hands together. He smiled innocently, “Oh, hey let me help you with that.” He offered.

Ross let out a short laugh, “I can do it myself.”

Brian waved his hand dismissively, “Nah, c’mon man.” he said approaching Ross and tucking his hands under Ross’ armpits. Ross flinched reflexively as Brian hoisted him onto the counter, sitting him down between two sinks. Brian had to wrestle Ross’ fingers with his own just to get the damp paper towels out of his clutch. 

Ross bobbed and weaved trying to avoid Brian pushing the towels into his face. “No! No! I can do it myself!” He giggled, succumbing to the playful nature of it all.

“Nuh-uh. Come on let me get it! “ Brian insisted placing one palm against the side of Ross’ face, fingers bent against the back of his head to keep him still. He scraped the wet towel roughly over Ross’ nose and lips. “There, almost almost, there, all clean.” he mused placing the towel down. Ross opened his scrunched up eyes, still laughing. “Oh, oh wait. Looks like I missed a spot...here!” Brian proclaimed quickly wetly pecking Ross’ cheek, just proximal to the side of his mouth. Brian was typically over affectionate with male friends, but not yet with Ross, not like this. Ross was still laughing like it was a joke, but he could feel the thing build again. “And here! And here! And here!” Brian teased pecking again at Ross’ forehead, nose, and other cheek. Before Brian could completely pull back from the last peck to the side of Ross’ mouth, Ross dove in, bumping their lips together before moving his lips against Brian’s in a softer more legitimate kiss. Brian seemed receptive for the moment, placating Ross until he felt the tip of Ross’ tongue just brush past his parted lips. He didn’t move away, but pulled Ross’ head back by his hair. “Hey, slow down there buddy.” tone a bit friendly for the circumstances.

“But I’ve been a good boy yeah?” Ross asked sounding uncharacteristically desperate, not tearing his half-lidded eyes from the thing he wanted most, Brian’s lips. Brian had never seen Ross like this. Scanning Ross’ face it all clicked for Brian then. In the blink of an eye, Brian completely transformed.

“I don’t know about that. You were pretty fussy just then when I was trying to clean you up.” Brian remarked huskily.

Ross swallowed looking suddenly forlorn, almost like he was pouting. “And I was smart with you during the stream.” he admitted. Ross did look genuinely upset to do so but there was something in his eyes that told Brian this was a move. Ross was playing his part and waiting for Brian to play his.

“You were.” Brian agreed sternly while nodding. Ross ran a hand up Brian’s bicep, resting it on his shoulder.

“What can I do? What can I do to get you to kiss me?” he asked in a small voice, looking up at Brian. How had he managed to make it seem that way when they were at eye-level? 

“You can start by locking the door.” Brian suggested, already breathing slower, shallower breaths, scrambling for answers. Ross simply slid off the counter and pushed passed Brian to lock the bathroom door. He stood for a moment in front of Brian looking at him again in a way that made Ross seem much smaller than he was. Ross mentally recounted the last time Brian deemed him a good boy, on his knees eating pudding, it dawned on him how to get back in his good graces.

“You want me to get on my knees again daddy?” Ross asked, his hands hovering over Brian’s sides.

“Yes.” The word left Brian so effortlessly that he wasn’t sure he’d even given it any thought, that the word must have just slipped from his body with him barely catching it. Ross dropped easily to his knees on the linoleum floor and ran a hand over Brian’s denim-clad erection, he looked up to Brian for permission, Brian nodded, not quite trusting his mouth not to break the fantasy Ross was so urgently craving. 

Ross undid Brian’s belt, not bothering to pull it through the belt loops, and moved on to pull down his zipper. He pulled Brian’s pants and boxers to about mid thigh before he lost the battle to ignore his need to admire Brian’s cock in favor of a slow seduction. Ross pumped the base of Brian’s cock twice with his hand before wrapping his lips around the tip, licking tentatively, drawing a sharp breath from the man above him. Ross’ hand pumped at the base again as he bobbed his head, moving further down the shaft, pointed tongue caressing the thick vein on the underside of Brian’s cock. 

Ross continued to bob his head, getting farther down Brian’s shaft with each return, until his nose was flush with Brian’s pubic area, causing Brian to let out a low groan of appreciation. Ross retreated and licked the underside of Brian’s shaft up and down, switching between letting it lie flat and heavy against his relaxed tongue, and tonguing viciously down the slit and along the vein. Brian pulled hard at Ross’ hair again, but let him continue to lap at the tip. “Enough teasing.” he warned. 

Ross had been trying to hold back, savor it, make it good for Brian, but orders were orders. Ross went straight to sucking the entirety of Brian’s cock into his mouth, letting it nudge just passed the back of his throat, before pumping shallowly again and again and again. Brian let out a harsh muffled groan behind his lips. The pace was quick, like Ross’ face was riding Brian’s dick. Ross’ tongue was everywhere, and he was drooling so much it was beginning to run passed his chin. Everything was wet, and hot, and tight, and just perfect. Brian bucked his hips as much as the limited space between the base of his cock and Ross’ lips would allow, his breaths were loud and fast, punctuated with grunts increasing in frequency as he got closer to the edge. “So good..s-so good. God Ross.” Brian’s fingers dug frantically against Ross’ scalp as the younger man looked up at Brian, glowing with the validation. “G-God g-gonna..” Brian breathed out a warning. Ross doubled his efforts as Brian spilled into his mouth, collapsing in on himself, holding on to Ross’ head like a handrail and trying to contain the volume of his final moan of release. 

Brian was catching his breath, leaning his back against the counter as Ross tucked him away. He looked up at Brian expectantly as he whimpered and palmed himself through his jeans. “Get up here.” Brian nodded toward the counter, chest still heaving. Ross sprung right up and sat himself on the counter, spreading his legs to make room for Brian. The older man held Ross’ face in his hands and kissed him slow, but sultry. Their lips slid together in such a leisurely way it made Ross’ eyes roll back. “Such a good boy for me.” Brian muttered against Ross’ lips. Ross felt his cock twitch hard against his zipper at the praise. 

Kissing him again, Brian rested the heel of his palm against the bulge in Ross’ pants, and let Ross grind up into it wantonly. Ross gasped, whimpered, and panted against Brian’s mouth as he shamelessly humped Brian’s hand. “God, such a beautiful boy,” Brian praised Ross in a voice gruffer than he’s ever heard himself, just as lost in the chaos of the fantasy as Ross. Brian started to rub the heel of his palm more firmly at the base of Ross’ dick his fingers tracing past his perineum and over his hole, covered by his jeans. At that Ross shuddered violently and let out a loud “Aah!” his cock spasming with release. 

Ross was quivering through the aftershocks as Brian kissed him sweetly on the side of his mouth and across his neck. Brian suddenly broke into a small, breathless fit of giggles. “You gonna stay still for me while I clean you up this time?” Ross let out a short laugh, swatting at Brian’s shoulder.


End file.
